


Удача любит дерзких

by Samira_Splash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Drama, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samira_Splash/pseuds/Samira_Splash
Summary: Иногда достичь цели легче, если не плыть против течения, а ловить попутный ветер. Иметь смелость использовать шансы и не упускать возможности, которые сами просятся в руки.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	Удача любит дерзких

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

Центральный парк в Нью-Йорке – отличное место для размышлений. Когда мысли и идеи сменяют одна другую, создавая причудливый узор, и, словно результат воплощения планов, красно-рыжий закат разгорается пламенем над городом, – это воодушевляет. Учитель магического боевого искусства любил цитировать античных мудрецов и часто повторял юным воспитанникам Дурмштранга, что удача любит смелых. Что ж, Геллерт был отчасти согласен. Но ещё больше, по его мнению, удача любит вдохновенных, дерзких и деятельных. Вот и сейчас, устроившись на скамейке среди осеннего парка, он не терял времени даром.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что мужчина присел отдохнуть после долгого дня и теперь наслаждался яркими красками вечернего неба. Однако цепкий взгляд подмечал все детали окружающей его картины. Пожилая леди прошествовала мимо него с огромным лохматым псом: невысокая, щуплая, похожая на засохшую веточку. Чуть поодаль держался молодой человек, не отводящий взгляда от сумочки в руках дамы. Гриндевальд усмехнулся. Как же пожалеет незадачливый грабитель, если сочтёт её лёгкой добычей! Хрупкая старушка, способная справиться с таким псом, очевидно, может за себя постоять. Его даже разобрало любопытство: действительно ли леди столь могущественна, чтобы единолично удержать этого Гримма, или ей помогает магия?  
– Всё не то, чем кажется. Никогда не знаешь, что скрывает форма, – негромко произнёс Геллерт, когда старушка удалилась, и её фигурку скрыла пара прогуливающихся молодых людей. Слова, обращённые вникуда, звучали по-щегольски, но Геллерту даже нравилось: возможно, однажды он напишет мемуары о том, как пришёл к своим идеям и как добился их воплощения. Жаль только, фотографа нельзя пригласить. Снимок смотрелся бы эффектно: одетый с иголочки джентльмен, расположившийся на скамейке в осеннем парке, на фоне полыхающего заката и гонимых лёгким ветром листьев… Альбус всегда подшучивал над его слабостью к красивым жестам, но, если вдуматься, и сам был не чужд некоторого позёрства и понимал, как важно лидеру быть не только сильным, но и харизматичным. От грёз Геллерта отвлёк резкий порыв ветра, принёсший несколько жёлтых листьев и мокрый клочок бумаги прямо на его идеальные брюки. Брезгливо поморщившись, он стряхнул с себя мусор. Как нарочно, бумага прилипла к ботинку, явив изображение переломленной волшебной палочки и антиведьминский лозунг общины «Новый Салем». Что ж, эти ребята могли однажды пригодиться, подумал Гриндевальд, снова поднимая листовку.  
Ещё удача, несомненно, любила внимательных.  
Тем временем молодые люди приблизились. Холёный юноша чуть склонял голову, виновато опустив взгляд. Девушка же смотрела прямо и смело, а говорила – уверенно. Взяв его руку, положила ладонь себе на живот, тот же отдёрнул руку и остановился. Повисла пауза. С разыгрывающейся драмой всё было очевидно: простое платье из дешёвой ткани явно свидетельствовало, что мадемуазель не годится в жёны этому пареньку. Возможно, самого парня и обманул бы дорогой кружевной воротник и нитка жемчуга, нелепо соседствующая с огромным крестом на грубой нитке, но его родители явно не дали бы согласия на брак. Юноша снова взял девушку за руку и тихо заговорил. Его речь прервалась возгласом собеседницы:  
– Только не она! Она ведьма! Я знаю, она приворожила тебя!  
Было бы забавно, если бы обвинение попало в точку, и молодой человек и его новая невеста действительно оказались частью магического мира, – подумал Гриндевальд, приглядываясь к не слишком примечательным чертам лица юноши. Едва ли, конечно – в этой их Америке, стране возможностей и свободы, нравы будут посуровее, чем в чопорной Англии, – но кто знает, кто знает. Ребёнок-маг, вырванный из естественного для него мира, выросший в нищете и обиде на мир. Стоит в нужный момент показать, чего он был лишён из-за трусости ретроградов – с каким рвением он мог бы бороться за новый мир!  
– Всё их семейство – ведьмовские отродья! Это всё они, они затуманили твой разум, – всё больше распалялась девушка, провожая взглядом спину удаляющегося юноши.  
Гриндевальд покачал головой: с такими речами – только детей отчитывать да фанатикам проповедовать, а не кавалера возвращать. Ох уж эти магглы: вечно плюют против ветра, а в последствиях обвиняют колдовство! Геллерт давно понял, что глупо бороться с тем, что можно обратить в свою пользу. Такой подход позволял не тратить силы на столкновение, а плыть по течению обстоятельств, и нередко дарил совершенно неожиданные возможности.  
План сложился в голове сам собой. Лёгкие защитные чары на дорожки парка – чтобы никто не помещал, маскирующие – на себя, несложная иллюзия и «Люмос Максима» – много ли надо, чтобы наивная маггла увидела явившегося ей ангела?  
– Господь послал тебе испытание, чтобы ты выполнила волю его! – прогремел усиленный «сонорусом» голос. – Ты послана в этот мир, чтобы избавить его от ведьмовской скверны – взрасти же своё дитя, сберегая его от дурного влияния, и помни, что каждое дитя – твоё дитя! Дети – наше будущее: не дай ведьмам испортить их, воспитав такими же, как они. Иди же! Спасай детей! Спасай мир! А братья и сёстры помогут тебе!  
Сунув в руки девушки листовку «Нового Салема», Гриндевальд снял иллюзии и отступил, по-прежнему скрытый от её глаз. Едва привыкнув к наступившей тишине и сумеркам, показавшимся темнотой после волшебного сияния, новоиспечённая «избранная» осмотрела обрывок бумаги, а отыскав адрес, вновь подняла взгляд, и в её ясных серо-голубых глазах читалась полная уверенность.  
Полюбовавшись на дело рук своих, Гриндевальд аппарировал: теперь стоило познакомиться с лидером «Нового Салема» – навеять вещий сон, приложить лёгким «империо», а может, просто предложить финансирование благого дела – скажем, приюта для сирот… Или всё сразу.  
И, пожалуй, позаботиться о том, чтобы в сиротский дом поскорее попали первые обитатели, не лишённые магического дара.  
***  
Геллерта Гриндевальда всегда удивляло, как магглы, в другое время впадающие в ярость или ужас при упоминании магии, начинают ждать чудес в канун Рождества. Все эти подарки, якобы от доброго волшебника, попадающие в дом через камин, сказочная атмосфера, суеверия и приметы «на счастье»… Альбус относился к этому противоречию совершенно спокойно и с видимым удовольствием придумывал праздничные розыгрыши для своих учеников. Сейчас, устроившись учителем в Хогвартс, он с энтузиазмом молодого отца занимался с детьми и, казалось, даже предпочитал воспитание неокрепших умов научным изысканиям и размышлениям о переустройстве мирового порядка. В прошлом году он даже пригласил Геллерта на прогулку по Лондонским крышам с тем, чтобы и в самом деле отправить в каждый дом по цветному чулку со сладостями. Поговорить о чём-то мало-мальски достойном так и не получилось, как и уделить время друг другу. В тот день Геллерт остался так недоволен, что отклонял предложения о встречах несколько раз подряд. Потом он погрузился в дела, заниматься которыми без помощи Альбуса стало несколько сложнее, и отказался ещё от нескольких приглашений. Теперь Альбус, очевидно, был в обиде и перестал даже писать. Признаться, сейчас Геллерт немного скучал и уже не отказался бы от встречи – даже если для этого пришлось бы снова заниматься какими-то глупостями. Возможно, им даже было бы о чём поговорить, признайся Геллер Альбусу о том, что поспособствовал созданию приюта. Но делать этого, разумеется, не стоило. Альбус не одобрил бы попытку изолировать маленьких магов от волшебного мира: слишком пугала его сила младшей сестры, запертая в девочке и отказывающаяся поддаваться какому бы то ни было контролю. Он в равной степени боялся попыток отделить силу от сестры или попытаться воссоединить, колебался, позволяя Ариане медленно умирать, и рисковал дотянуть до момента, когда магия освободится сама, но помочь себе не позволял. Любые попытки Геллерта поднять этот вопрос резко пресекались. Что ж, если с кем-то из обитателей приюта случится такая неприятность, Гриндевальд не упустит случая изучить процесс на практике, а потом предъявить Альбусу свой успех. Будет забавно, если вот так, играючи, он добьётся большего, чем его друг, обрекший себя на бессмысленное повторение одних и тех же дисциплин.  
Всё ещё находясь под влиянием ностальгических воспоминаний, Геллерт Гриндевальд заглянул в кондитерскую лавку и заказал большую коробку, полную бумажных свёртков с леденцами, тянучкой и печеньем. Он не помнил, сколько сирот содержалось под присмотром Мэри Лу, и уж тем более не знал, сколько беспризорников захаживало за обедами. Сейчас хотелось быть добрым волшебником для всех. С тихим хлопком Гриндевальд аппарировал на крышу соседнего дома и заглянул в высокое окно. Мать приёмного семейства, расположившись за массивным столом, читала Библию. Возле неё примостилась девушка с корзинкой вещей и иглой: она штопала чулки и кивала в такт чтению. Щуплый парнишка, сгорбившись, ворошил угли в камине, рядом с ним устроились две девочки помладше: греясь у слабого огня, они чистили овощи в жестяном тазу. Ещё несколько малышей сидели на скамьях вдоль стен и пытались слушать, борясь со сном.  
Громкий стук в дверь нарушил порядок: все вскочили со своих мест. В такой поздний час никто не ждал посетителей. Приёмная мать не спеша спустилась и отперла дверь. На пороге показался священник. Желая счастливого Рождества и благословляя благочестивое семейство, он протянул тряпичный мешок. В предвкушении подарков дети высыпали в коридор и принялись поздравлять пастора в ответ, сжимая его в объятиях своими тоненькими ручками. Что ж, решил Гриндевальд, – самое время! Стайкой разноцветных птичек кульки сладостей устремились из его рук в дымоход и, ни разу не коснувшись копоти, выпорхнули, устроившись в ряд. Осталось дождаться, когда словоохотливого старичка наконец выпроводят, и наслаждаться эффектом.  
Первыми подарки заметил сутулый мальчик: он неловко застыл, глядя на них. Вернувшиеся к чистке овощей девочки, напротив, встретили подарки радостными возгласами, чем привлекли внимание остальных. Радостная суета замерла, когда над детьми нависла тень материнской фигуры. Женщина, медленно склонившись, подняла три пакета и вернулась за стол. Один за другим развернула и высыпала конфеты. Подняв руку, и указывая пальцев в небо, она что-то сказала. Всплеснула руками, указала на каждого из детей… Геллерту не доводилось видеть, как живут семьи религиозных фанатиков. Эта осторожность, с которой Мэри Лу прикасалась к подаркам, этот допрос – вероятно, о том, кто придумал этот сюрприз, – казались ему нелепыми и нарочитыми. Впрочем, так же выглядели и проповеди Мэри Лу за «Новый Салем». Тем не менее люди слушали, а некоторые даже проникались. Тем временем женщина указала на камин, и сутулый мальчик, собрав цветные кульки, отправил их в камин. Девушка с шитьём, подозвав жестом одну из младших, сгребла высыпанные на стол сладости в её руки и тоже кивнула на огонь.  
Геллерт был обескуражен. Он собирался подарить немного радости детям, вспомнив причуды старого друга, а заодно заронив в детях надежду на существование волшебства, и вот: вместо радости – одно разочарование. Пожалуй, урок получился весьма полезным: магия существует, но получить от неё удовольствие мешают магглы и их суеверия. Вот где зло, с которым надо бороться! Тем временем в протянутую руку приёмной матери лёг ремень, и юноша протянул руки для получения порции побоев. Остальные дети безропотно выстроились в ряд, ожидая неизбежного наказания. Да, очевидно, Гриндевальд не ошибся в этой женщине, доверив ей воспитать озлобленных на маггловский мир магов. Вот только детей маловато, и стоит позаботиться, чтобы волшебников среди них стало ещё больше.  
***  
– Добрый день, сэр, – проговорила Мэри Лу, растягивая губы в улыбке. Аскетичный образ жизни и ответственность, лежащая на её плечах, не способствовали благодушному настроению, но человек в дорогом пальто, по собственному желанию явившийся в их приют, мог проспонсировать печать новой партии листовок, а это стоило того, чтобы постараться быть любезной. – Желаете чаю? Сейчас пост, поэтому иных угощений предложить не могу.  
– Наслышан о вас и вашей деятельности, – усмехнулся гость. – И всецело её одобряю. Только человек крепчайшей веры мог найти в себе силы взвалить на свои плечи такой труд. И только очень мудрая женщина могла догадаться сделать ставку на детей, избавив их от тлетворного влияния ведьминского воспитания.  
Мэри Лу едва заметно кивала, будучи полностью согласна с таким видением своей роли.  
-Не каждый смог бы взять на себя такой труд. Но каждому стоило бы внести свою посильную лепту, – продолжил Гриндевальд. – Вы ведь несёте существенные расходы – обеспечиваете еду и пропитание для своих подопечных и детей с улицы. Не откажетесь ли от помощи?  
– Потакать желаниям плоти грешно! Мы благодарны за то, что посылает нам Бог, и довольствуемся этим, мистер… – она запнулась, осознав, что так и не спросила, с кем говорит.  
Не представляясь, Гриндевальд продолжил:  
– Только подумайте: сейчас вы даёте пищу и кров детям окрестных районов, но ведь Нью-Йорк велик – сколько невинных душ томится в кровожадных лапах приверженцев магии! Вы позаботитесь об их духовном развитии, избавите от соблазна пойти по кривой дорожке и отправиться прямиком в ад. А малыши в свою очередь помогут приглашать людей на собрания «Нового Салема». И, конечно, будут внимательно смотреть по сторонам, тут и там замечая странности, разыскивая для вас ведьм!  
Мэри Лу просияла от открывающихся перспектив.  
– Позаботьтесь об этом, – веско заключил Гриндевальд. – А я оплачу счета.  
***  
Когда информаторы из МАКУСА доносят об аномалиях явно магической природы, обливиаторы успевают сделать свою работу, и подробности происшествий тают в памяти, как утренний туман. Тут-то Гриндевальд и вспоминает о своей «маленький агентурной сети»: вполне возможно, что детишки вовремя прятались, а не слишком дотошные обливиаторы – поленились заниматься ими, зная, что никто не поверит фантазиям детей. Обрывочных сведений катастрофически мало, но предчувствие, напряжением гудящее внутри, заставляет его собраться и обратиться во внимание. Трудно поверить, но если это в самом деле обскур… Если только это действительно обскур! Невероятная мощь, запертая в теле человека, неспособного ей управлять – что может быть лучше для планов Геллерта?  
Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы аппарировать прямо на крыльцо. Быстрым шагом взлетев по лестнице, стучит в двери и приветствует Мэри Лу. Женщина, кажется, намеренно тянет время. Она приводит его в столовую, демонстрируя, как много маленьких беспризорников облагодетельствовано на его деньги, предъявляет кипы листовок, которые эти дети разносят, скрупулёзно отчитывается о расходах его средств. Благотворительные обеды для сирот обходятся в такие жалкие сикли, что на этот разговор не хочется даже тратить время, но слишком многое сейчас на кону, чтобы привлекать внимание необычным для мецената поведением.  
– Скажите, Мэри Лу, как продвигается ваше дело? Не замечаете ли вы странных проявлений за детьми, изъятыми из семей ведьм?  
– В моём доме все дети очищаются от скверны! – гордо ответила Мэри Лу.  
– Не сомневаюсь. И всё же, случается ли в доме порой что-либо необычное? Было может, кто-то из детей внушает вам особое беспокойство? Кому-то вы вынуждены уделять повышенное внимание?  
– Как все мы равны перед Господом нашим, так и дети воспитываются в равенстве, любви к Всевышнему, благочестии и презрении к греху! – в глазах женщины по-прежнему светилась лишь фанатичная вера, и Геллерт поспешил закончить разговор. Добиться ответа от человека, теряющего связь с реальность, едва ли удастся. Что ж, хозяйка сиротского приюта сослужила свою службу: были бы брошенные магическим миром волшебники, а способ их вычислить и применение им Геллерт непременно найдёт.  
Мэри Лу попрощалась и захлопнула за спиной гостя тяжёлую дверь. Девушка, недавно суетившаяся в столовой, теперь мела дорожки длинной метлой с сучковатым черенком. Неспешно, будто собираясь прогуляться, Гриндевальд подошёл к ней.  
– Вы всё трудитесь, прелестное дитя?  
Девушка подняла кудрявую голову.  
– Да, сэр. Труд облагораживает и очищает.  
– Как же вы проводите часы досуга?  
– Вяжу носки для сирот, штопаю им одежду, читаю Библию, если задерживается матушка. – девушка пожала плечами. В её водянистых серых глазах не отразилось практически никаких эмоций, и Гриндевальд задумался, не применили ли к ней ненароком «Империо».  
– Поверить не могу: такая красавица – и не гуляет с подругами, а вечерами не сбегает на свидания? – Эмоциональный взмах руками скрыл взмах палочки и тихое «Фините!».  
– Моё имя недаром означает «целомудрие», сэр. Если позволите, я продолжу. – Девушка ничуть не изменилась, лишь чуть улыбнулась, извиняясь, и снова заработала метлой.  
Чуть склонив голову, одновременно давая согласие и прощаясь, Геллерт обогнул скачущую по асфальту девочку с такими же светлыми серыми глазами, и отправился прочь. «Раз, мама, два, мама, ведьмы все умрут», – донеслась до него считалочка. Геллерт неспешно шёл по улице в поисках укромного места для аппарации и размышлял об увиденном. Могла ли юная фанатичка быть волшебницей? Если в ней и скрывалась магическая сила, то нереализованный потенциал её совершенно не терзал. Тот самый ребёнок должен был выглядеть более проблемным: иметь репутацию хулигана, регулярно стоять в углу на горохе. Пожалуй, в стихийных всплесках магии в этой семейке могли обвинить дьявольские силы, и тогда стоило навестить священника. Эта суета усложняла задачу: все эти сведения Геллерт рассчитывал получить от Мэри Лу. С другой стороны, старик мог знать не только о воспитанниках приюта, но и грязнокровках, родившихся в семьях магглов, и в этом была своя выгода. «Наведаюсь к нему завтра», – решил Геллерт и собирался было свернуть в узкий проулок, чтобы аппарировать, однако первым в подворотню прошмыгнул сутулый мальчишка из приюта, а вслед за ним – глава отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА, Персиваль Грейвз собственной персоной.  
Пожалуй, это был самый неприятный сюрприз за сегодняшний день. Неужели ищейка тоже заподозрил след обскура в творящихся аномалиях? Даже если эта мысль пока не пришла в голову Грейвза и он лишь опрашивает свидетелей – очень скоро авроры сложат два и два и тоже возьмут след. А заодно и отправят сиротскую «армию обиженных» в Ильверморни, сделавшись из врагов, оставивших их на произвол судьбы, героями. Такого допустить было нельзя. Сотворив лёгкую маскировку, Гриндевальд остановился неподалёку – не хватало ещё выдать себя, потревожив грейвзовы сигнальные чары, – и прислушался к бессмысленному разговору. Аврор грел руки юноши в своих ладонях, незаметно залечивая раны от ремня, расспрашивал о матери и её наказаниях, что было на обед и не хочет ли Криденс перекусить.  
«Криденс, – повторял про себя Гриндевальд, пока Грейвз угощал юношу припасённым бутербродом, а мальчишка рассматривал как по волшебству зажившие руки и украдкой бросал смущённые взгляды на Персиваля Грейвза, заботливо поглаживающего его по плечу. – Мальчика зовут Криденс».  
Идея, пришедшая в голову Геллерта, была столь дерзкой, что граничила с безумием и будоражила даже его собственное воображение. Но удача, без всяких сомнений, любит дерзких и деятельных.  
На следующий день Персиваль Грейвз снова навестил Криденса и попросил выполнить небольшое поручение.


End file.
